Infected
by Holmes-1701
Summary: This is a little spin off of what could have happened when they all got locked in the lab. Will Cameron make it out of this one alive? You'll have to read to find out! Rated T: 'Cuz I'm parinoind. (Bad summary I know, but please read!)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Disclamer: This is not mine...sadly... T-T

Hey Yall! There will be more comming just an FYI! Have fun and enjoy the show! :P

Cameron POV

It's probably a known fact that most people don't like to touch dead bodies. Well that doesn't change for the my team of stitures. Usually we have Fisher carry in the dead bodies, but Fisher was apparently "occupied" today, so one of us had to do it, and I suck at rock paper scissors.

I stared at the dead body in front of me and then at the corpse cassette across the room.

 _You can do this Cameron, It's only a couple feet._

I sighed and lifted up the body. The woman was surprisingly light, though that was probably due to the fact that she was dead. A chill ran up my spine and I quickened my pace to the corpse cassette. I quickly, but gently, laid the body on the table and closed the top. A few giggles came from behind me and all I could do was send a glare their way.

"You guys ready or what?" Kirsten walked out of the changing room in her cat woman suit.

"As ready as we'll ever be." I sighed and walked to my station. "Ok I need a "go" "no go" for stitch." My mouth kept spewing commands off of muscle memory, but I wasn't really focused. All the sudden I became really dizzy and my vision began to tunnel. "Cameron!"

Kirsten's voice from the comm in my ear shocked me out of my daze. "Yea, Yea I'm good. Ok comm check 1, 2, 1, 2. Can you hear me?"

"Yea I can hear you, you sure you're good?" Kristen's voice crackled over the intercoms.

"Yea, I'm fine. Ok on my mark, 3...2...1...give 'em hell Wonder Woman!" My vision blurred and I had to lean heavily on the console in front of me not to fall over. I sighed and tried to concentrate on leading Kirsten thought the memories. I glanced up at the clock on the wall counting down from five, this was going to be the longest five minutes of my life.

Kirsten's POV

"Ok Dorothy tell me what you see." Cameron's voice sounded tired and exhausted. I thought about questioning him again, but there was no point, plus I had to focus on the mission. I would ask him once this was over.

"Well I'm not in Kansas anymore, I can tell you that..." I inwardly smirked at our witty banter, and at the exasperated sigh that came from Cameron's end.

"Well can you tell me where you are then?"

"Yea, I'm in some kind of biohazard lab, and the victim is here too." Cameron and I had an unspoken rule to not use the victim's name unless it was necessary. It didn't bother me that much, but I could tell it bothered him, putting a name to the face, it made all of it seem more real.

"Ok, what else can you see, we need cause of death here, maybe the murderer...anything that can help us close this up quickly."

"Why are you in such a rush! Theses things take time ya know!" I sighed in exasperation. "Wait...I think I have something...She's taking off her hazmat suit...and...Injecting herself with something...I can't tell what."

"Why would she do that," he said, though more to himself than me, "never mind that, anything else?"

"No, nothing I can see-" all the sudden the room around me began to spin "Cameron! What's going on, what's happening?"

"I don't know, are you ok? What do you see?" His worry evident in his voice.

"The rooms spinning and I feel really sick." I took all my will not to throw up then and there.

"Damn, must be a side effect of what she infected herself with, Kirsten I need you to bounce now, we don't know how this could affect you."

"Aye, aye captain." My fingers moved swiftly across the keys pads at my hands. A rush sparked through me as I was transported to the real world.

"You doing ok?" I turned around to see Cameron holding out his hand to help me down. "You still feel sick?"

"No, I'm better now, thanks." I took his hand and instantly frowned. It was burning up. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Yea, yea I'm-" He was cut off abruptly by a series of coughs "..fine" He finished as his eyes rolled back into his head, and he fell to the floor. I wasn't fast enough to catch him.

Review are welcome! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: HEY Y'ALL! I am so terribly sorry for the wait! I had a lot of family troubles (my grandfather had a stroke) and I really couldn't find much time to write. But here is the second chapter - and of course there are going to be more! Okay another reason this is late is because I couldn't figure out how to add a chapter to an exsisting story...I'm fairly new at this sooooo yeahh...but I did it! So here it is enjoy!**

 **Oh and before I start I'd like to give a shout out to** ohhbellaa **she's amazing! So check her out! OKAY on with chapter 2!**

 **Kirsten's POV**

"Cameron" I screamed as his body fell into a heap on the floor. My heart jumped into my throat and I was on the floor next to him in a matter of seconds. I shook his shoulders but there was no response. I called his name over and over, till arms wrapped around me and pulled me away from him.

"No, don't take him away from me, Cameron!" My voice cracked as I screamed his name.

"Geez, never thought you'd be so clingy" A weak voice came up from the ground beneath me. Cameron was shakily getting to his feet, though clearly failing. I struggled out the arms that held me and rushed to help him.

"No, no" Cameron began in a weak voice, "I can do it, I'm fine." I looked at him incredulously.

"Are you sure, most people don't just collapse for no reason."

"I'm fine." He whined, and against my better judgement, I believed him.

 **Cameron's POV**

Ok so yeah I lied to Kirsten. Everything hurt. It literally took all my strength to stand up and not fall back down. My legs could barely hold me up and my head felt like someone was driving a sword through it.

I glanced at the clock on the wall, 11:00 am. I just need to get through the rest of the day and then figure out the rest when I get home. I just need to make it...nine hours...that's not that bad right? … Boy was I wrong.

 **Kirsten's POV**

"Linus how long do we have to wait till I can stitch back in?" It had been about thirty minutes since the last stitch and I just couldn't shake the bad feeling I had.

"Four and a half hours." he answered with a tired voice, "Just sit back and relax, there isn't much else we can do."

 _Did he just tell me to sit back and relax?! Does he know who he's talking to!_

I threw my hands up in frustration and walked over to the elevator. A chill ran down my spine as my hand touched the cool metal button.

"And where do you think you're going?"

I turned around to find Cameron leaning against the wall, giving me the "don't play games with me missy" look.

"I'm going back...to my room...to rest," Cameron's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "which is something I suggest you do." Cameron opened his mouth to interject but I kept going. "We can't do anything until the refractory period is up, might as well catch some shut eye." I mentally crossed my fingers hoping this was enough to fool Cameron.

Cameron just stood there and looked at me, and I could see the wheels of his mind turning as he thought, trying to see if I was lying. But that wasn't the only thing I could see. I finally realized how heavily Cameron was leaning against the wall. I could see the sheen of sweat that coated his brow, and the glassiness of his eyes. Worry crept into my heart like darkness into light. _Maybe he's not fine after all...maybe I-_

"Yeah a nap does sound nice." Cameron produced a weak smile and walked into the open elevator. "I'll see ya later stretch." And then he was gone.

 **Cameron's POV**

I waited till the doors of the elevator closed before collapsing against the wall. I tugged at the collar around my neck. _When did it get so hot?_ My vision blurred as the elevator jerked to a stop. I stood up with the help of the wall and walked out of the restaurant.

 _I just need to make it home, I just need to make it home._

That phrase ran through my head until I stepped into my apartment. The familiar smell and feel of home felt like a warm blanket around me.

I began to walk to my room when my legs gave out. I caught myself on my hands, and attempted to stand but a blinding pain shot through my chest making my clutch my shirt and fall to the floor.

I cried out in agony as another wave of pain hit my chest. Shakily I pulled out my phone and dialed Kirsten. The phone rang, and rang, and…nothing. Tears formed in my eyes as another wave of agony hit. With the last of my strength I dialed her one last time, though it was hard with my vision failing. The phone rang, and rang, and…

 **Kirsten's POV**

I was walking to the lab where the victim worked at when my phone rang. I looked down, Cameron. I sighed and ignored the call. I didn't need him yelling at me for investigating on my own. I entered the building and was walking down the corridor when my phone rang again.

"UHG! What do you want Cameron." I guess my tone was a little harsh but I really didn't have time for this. I waited for a response but was met with silence.

"...Cameron?" I waited, still nothing. I was just about to hang up when there was a crash on the other line, it sounded like the phone dropped.

"Cameron are you okay...Cameron answer me!" Silence was the only response.

Cold... **Dead**...Silence.

 **Thank y'all for reading. Again sorry it took soooo long! There will be a chapter three - so hang in there! Please Review!**

 **~Holmes 1701**


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SO SORRY! That this took so long to write. I have been in and out of the hospital for about a month now and it's been making it hard to write. I will try to update more frequently (tho it may be hard because I have a lot of work to make up for school) but for now here is a short chapter to tie y'all over. God Bless and enjoy the show!**

 **Previously on Infected:**

 **Kirsten's POV**

I was walking to the lab where the victim worked at when my phone rang. I looked down, Cameron. I sighed and ignored the call. I didn't need him yelling at me for investigating on my own.

I entered the building and was walking down the corridor when my phone rang again.

"What do you want Cameron." I guess my tone was a little harsh but I really didn't have time for this. I wait for a response but was met with silence.

"...Cameron?" I waited, still nothing. I was just about to hang up when there was a crash on the other line, it sounded like the phone dropped.

"Cameron are you okay...Cameron answer me!" Silence was the only response.

Cold, dead, silence.

 **Kirsten's POV**

I blazed passed stoplights and signs alike as I raced through the streets of LA. My heart keeping time with the increasing speedometer as I broke every driving law in existence. And you know what, I didn't care. Because somewhere Cameron was hurt maybe even...dead…and laws be damned if I couldn't get to him in time.

The car screeched to a stop as I pulled up to Cameron's apartment complex. Thoughts raced through my head as I ran to his door.

"Cameron!" I screamed while fiercely knocking on the door. "Cameron if you can hear me open the door!" Still no response.

My breath hitched as I slammed my shoulder into the wooden door. I flew into Cameron's apartment stumbling over shoes and carpets as the door caved under my force.

"Cameron?" I questioned for the third time. "Are you in here...Cameron!" His name tore from my throat like a bat out of hell.

"Jesus woman what do you want!" I spun around to find a half naked, half pissed Cameron standing in the doorway of his bedroom, water still dripping from his hair. My face reddened as I turned around as fast as I could, "Um well, I was worried. You called me and then you stopped answering your phone...and.." my voice trailed off as I saw a small puddle of blood on the floor.

"I must've accidentally dialed you before I went into the shower, sorry to -"

"What the hell is this." I demanded, cutting him off, pointing at the blood on the floor.

Cameron stared at me for a few seconds..."Oh um...I cut my hand…"

"Cameron you are the worst liar in the world. What the hell happened."

Cameron's confused face morphed quickly into one of anger.

"You know what you have no right to barge into my apartment and demand-" Cameron's rant was cut off as coughs racked his body. The force of the coughs brought him to his knees, forcing him to lean against the wall for support.

"Oh my God, Cameron." I rushed to his side and began to rub his back as the coughs continued to assault his small frame.

When the coughing began to die down Cameron nearly collapsed into me. "Hey hey are you okay?"

"Yeah..yeah I'm fine." he replied shakily.

"Yeah sure you are." My words came out harsher than I anticipated, and a look of hurt flashed across Cameron's face. I instantly wanted to apologize but the words were lost in my throat as Cameron began to rise.

"Woah are you sure you are ready to-"

"I'm fine okay!" Cameron snapped, pulling out of my grasp. He stood, after a few failed attempts, and began to walk towards the door.

He didn't get more than two steps before he collapsed to the ground.

"Damn it" I cursed as I rushed to where he had fallen. I turned him over and gasped at the sight before me.

Cameron's body shook with shivers as sweat ran down his brow. I placed my hand on his head and immediately pulled it back; his body was on fire.

"Cameron...Cameron answer me…" I shook him over and over but still got no response. I shakily pulled out my phone and called Maggie, hoping someone somewhere could save Cameron.

To be continued…

 **Authors Note : Please comment and review. It makes my day to see that people are reading this and are enjoying it! So please feel free to give me suggestions and comment! God Bless, y'all are amazing!**


End file.
